A Scene from an Airport
by luverofthings
Summary: Dr. Fuentes gets a shock well at the airport with Brennan.


Doctor Temperance Brennan had been contacted by the State Department about a mass grave that had been discovered in Puerto Rico. They also requested that she let Doctor Fuentes assist, as his experience with that region may be beneficial. Of course Brennan had a few requests of her own.

She and FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, her partner and husband, had gotten to Dulles about 20 minutes ago. They had split up, him kissing her quickly and telling her he would meet her on the other side by the Starbucks stand. Booth checked their luggage and equipment at luggage check in and then let TSA run his credentials and weapon. She had gotten in line for the long and tedious TSA screening process.

She was dressed a floral knee-length spring dress with easy to slip on and off ballet flats. She found it made the process of the security screening much more simplified. Just after slipping her shoes back on and slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder, she heard, "Doctor Brennan!"

Heaving a heavy sigh she continued walking as the overly-forward and annoying Dr. Fuentes jogged to catch up to her, towing his carry-on behind him, "It is such an honor to be asked to go with you to investigate the remains that were discovered."

"I did not ask you to come with me, Doctor Fuentes. The State Department insisted you come," she replied curtly, eyes sweeping the area for any signs of her husband. Smiling when she finally saw him, she quickened her pace to get to him.

Less than twenty feet from him she felt her messenger bag being removed from her shoulder. Furrowing her brow she looked at Dr. Fuentes.

"Please allow me to…" he began to say, attempting to carry her bag for her, she assumed.

"Do not put your hands on me," she warned, the grip she had on the strap of her bag tightening.

"A thousand pardons," he apologized, as he kept pace with her.

She met Booth's gaze and nearly melted when he gave her his lopsided grin. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve him, but she would do it repeatedly if necessary.

"Doctor Brennan, I presumed a woman with your abilities would travel with security," Dr. Fuentes attempted again to start a conversation, smirking in a way she imaged other woman found charming.

"Doctor Fuentes, I can defend myself against any physical threat. However I do travel with my 'security', as you put it," Brennan smiled as she finally made it to Booth who handed her her chai tea, kissed her gently on the lips and easily removed her messenger bag from her shoulder and slung it over his own, all in one fluid exchange that had been practiced frequently.

"Damn right you do," Booth readily agreed, after kissing her. Booth turned his hard gaze onto the man, who stood next to his wife, at least a head shorter than himself, "You must be Dr. Fuentes, the man who thinks he will be sleeping with my wife."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know what you are talking about," Dr. Fuentes stuttered, "I wasn't aware that we were able to bring our spouses with us. This is United States government business, correct?"

"Booth, you instructed the airline luggage claim handlers to be extremely careful with my equipment, right?" Brennan interrupted the exchange, distracted by a message she had just received on her phone.

Booth's phone beeped too, pushing his leather jacket out of the way, revealing his badge and gun, and dug for his phone, "What? Am I new at this Bones?" he asked sarcastically, well checking his message, "I even made it all official, flashing my badge and everything."

Doctor Fuentes gasped at the site, still unsure who this man was besides her husband, and why he was apparently going with them.

On the overhead speaker, their flight was being called to board, "Flight 875 to Puerto Rico will begin boarding its first class section at gate 15 now."

Smiling down at the message he and Brennan had both received. "I love you mommy & daddy," it read with a picture of Christine holding up a piece of construction paper with scribbles on it, from Max.

"C'mon Bones," quickly jamming his phone back in his pocket, he took her tea in one hand and put his hand on her lower back with the other, he began guiding her towards their gate, "That's us!" he was referring about the announcement.

She began shuffling along, tapping out a message to her father, "Thanks for the photo dad. Please make sure she goes to bed at her routine bedtime."

"Tell Max I said 'thanks' too," Booth reminded, knowing what she was doing.

Dr. Fuentes stood there confused, none of his questions answered.


End file.
